The Wrong Turn
by kasperkatkitty
Summary: What if you didn't make a decision in time? And your future changes. Can it be changed back? A Twilight fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Turn**

Chapter 1

"I thought there was only one way things could go. Turns out I was wrong." - Bella

This was it. Edward and Jacob were going to be killed if I didn't do something quickly. Here I was with them fighting. I wasn't fighting though... I was still a fragile little human.

God I hate him sometimes! He is so worried about me losing my soul that he won't change me! Doesn't he know I gave my soul to him a long time ago? He wouldn't have to protect me all the time if he just changed me. I wish he could see that. Although, knowing him he would probably still try to protect me all the time anyway.

As I watched my two most favourite people in the world fight to the death with a vampire who was trying to kill me to get revenge, I realised one of them wasn't going to make it out of this, my old enemy was going to kill one of them. It was Victoria. She had tracked me ever since her mate James had been killed; she came close then ran away again. I was constantly living in fear for my family or my friends, till now.

We were finally face to face.

Suddenly, through all the growling and fighting, a wolf yelped.

Victoria had brought along so many new-born vampires, and one of them she used as her servant. According to Jasper, this new-born was the most loyal. This new-born had caught our scent and brought Victoria up here, to our hiding place.

Since Edward wanted to fight Victoria, Jacob was left to fight Victoria's servant, who had just taken a bite at Jake's arm, causing the yelp. Luckily Jake is pretty much immune to vampire venom when he's in werewolf form because the vampires can't get through his thick fur.

But now, this new-born had an advantage as Jake growled in pain, she took another bite and Jacob fell to the ground.

I decided that if I didn't act now I would lose both of my beautiful supernatural links. I thought of that story Jake's friends had told me, about the woman who saved her werewolf companions by cutting herself which distracted the attacking vampires, but killed herself. She thought it was worth it. I thought that too.

However, before I could make the decision, a white, stone-like object went flying past me from where Edward and Victoria were fighting. So I thought that it was over – we won, Victoria was defeated and Edward could now rip her up and then help Jake.

But when I turned to look at the icy white granite object that had passed me, I noticed it was a hand that looked far too masculine to be Victoria's, then I took in the fact that this hand still had some of the wrist intact... with a distinct wristband on...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrong Turn**

Chapter 2

"My world was breaking at my feet" - Bella

I could feel myself break down as I realized what was happening. I could hear my heart crack in two. I could feel every single pain that was probably going through Edward as he was ripped apart. Edward was dying. I was _sure I_ was dying as well. I couldn't feel anything.

Everything that had happened in the last two years forgotten, lost in my mind as I could only think of Edward. My Edward... gone. Surely there was some way to stop this... Then I remembered. Just before that marble-like object had passed me, I was thinking of ways to stop the fight. But I hadn't thought quickly enough. I'd lost half of me in the space of a second. Just like Edward said he had when he left me a long time ago.

Surely there was nothing on this Earth that would make me feel like this. Nothing.

I needed Edward. He was my rock, in more ways than one.

As I broke down, Edward had been ripped apart even more. Now, there were little pieces of my Edward everywhere - an arm, a foot, his chest, his neck. I didn't want to look for more. Seeing those was enough.

Soon enough all of Edward was gone, as Victoria chuckled to herself. Jacob was still trying to beat Victoria's servant. He was nearly done. I didn't care anymore though. Jacob could be killed too and then my life would be fully destroyed.

But Victoria called over her servant who immediately stopped fighting Jake and ran to her side. Jacob looked pretty shocked at this. I don't know why. She's her slave basically, he should know that. Victoria was getting the slave to burn the pieces of... him. I don't want to say his name. It hurts too much, knowing that he's gone.

All of a sudden Jake realized I was on the ground crying, and ran to my side. He knew what had happened and wanted to comfort me. I, however, did not want comforting, nor did I think I needed it.

Jake noticed Victoria walking towards me and growled deeply.

"Is this enough Bella? Do you know how I felt now? I could always kill Jacob as well if you don't..." I didn't reply; I just looked at the ground beneath me. "I was going to kill you" Victoria continued, "then I realized killing poor little 'Eddy' would be so much more fun." I flinched at the nickname Victoria gave him, as Jacob growled again at her and her slave, who was following close behind.

"Oh just shut up would you dog?!" Victoria barked at Jake, "Bella, I'm going now, but I'll be back, just to check to see how you're doing. Maybe I'll just check on your father too?"

"No!" I tried to shout but it seemed my voice had been torn up along with Edward, because all that came out was a whisper.

Victoria was gone already but I knew she would have heard me and would now be laughing to herself again. She had taken my heart and was going to come back for me... and possibly my dad.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"Please don't Jacob."

"But Bells -"

"Jake! Just stop, OK? I hate myself enough already so _please_ don't make me hate myself even more!"

"Can I at least carry you home?"

"No. I need to be alone"

"You can't be alone at a time like this," Jacob said as he picked me up in his arms. I hadn't even realised he had changed. When did he do that?

While Jake carried me away from the purple smog coming from the fire of Edward's remains, I mumbled "I miss him Jake."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"See? Life sucks. Then you die. I always knew it." – Jacob

Bella has been moping for days now. I know she's upset over that _bloodsucker_ but come on. He was weird. He smelled bad too.

And even though he's gone I can still smell it, because the bloodsucker's sister Alice is here all the time, at Bella's house, sleeping on the couch. Well, not sleeping, but pretending to.

I think Charlie is just trying to stay out of this, he already knows what's going to happen. He said so himself. Bella's gonna be sad about this and mope around for ages. She'll never go out and work hard at school. Then lose all her friends because she never talks to them or goes out.

While I raided the kitchen for food Alice was telling Bella that things happen and maybe it wasn't meant to be. But Bella wasn't even listening. I don't think she was anyway.

She wasn't even crying. She just curled up into a ball as soon as I put her on the sofa.

Since Alice was there and Blondie had just turned up I decided to go home and get some rest.

Halfway down to La Push, I ran into Quil and Embry. I seriously hoped they hadn't heard my thoughts while they were fighting.

"We heard" Embry assured. "We're sorry"

Dammit! They did hear me!

"Yeah, tell Bella we're sorry" Quil added.

"Ok, but later. The bloodsuckers are surrounding her right now."

As we ran to my place I realized that I may just have a chance with Bella now. I had to try at least!

The next day, I ran as fast as I could to Bella's and walked right in. Then I practically choked on the leeches' stench. They were all there. Blondie, Alice, the big guy...Emma or something... the guy who toys with people's emotions, Dr Carlisle, and the mother...Esme, is it? Anyway, they were all there. I think there were a few I didn't know. Like from Alaska or Canada or something. But I _had_ to get out of there or I would choke.

I went back later on and they were gone thankfully, probably to leech on someone. But Bella was still lying on the sofa, expressionless.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem? It's not like you were married or anything! Get over him! He was just a dumb bloodsucker!"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Oops.

Bella just looked at me with utter hatred and disgust on her face and it was at that moment in time that I wished I could _eat myself. _Seriously.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

"What _did_ you mean then Jake? What else could you have possibly meant from 'get over him, he just a dumb bloodsucker'? Huh? He _wasn't _just a 'dumb' bloodsucker. He was mine... I loved him. I needed him Jake..." Bella was nearly in tears at this point so I went over and gave her a hug, "I needed him" she mumbled into my chest.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry."

"No. No you're not! Get off me Jake!" She said loudly, pulling away from me, "I HATE you. How could you say that?! He was my soul-mate and I deserve to die! It's all my fault!!"

"No it's not Bella! How could you think that?"

"Because I didn't help, I just stood against a cliff looking for a sharp rock to cut myself with..."

She was crying at this point, but I wanted more answers so I asked, "What do you mean 'a sharp rock to cut yourself with'? Why would you...? Oooh... Bella that wouldn't have worked! You would have killed yourself and he would have gone to those Vultures to die." I told her as I pulled her up close to me and hugged her tightly. Then I did something stupid. Again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wrong Turn**

Chapter 4

"Days passed. It could have been months for all I knew... Maybe it was. But I didn't feel any different." – Bella

People came and went. Alice was always there. Jacob was there too. I couldn't even tell the difference when they weren't. I didn't get up from my space on the sofa unless I wanted to go to the bathroom. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't talk. Life was like a never-ending hell. I may as well have been in the control of Alec. My life was like a moonless night, there's no more reason for anything anymore. I contemplated killing myself so that it was like he and I had never existed. Killing myself to be with him, just to see his face, I only ever thought about him so I didn't forget. I only thought of killing myself once though because I knew it would destroy Charlie's heart. I didn't want him to feel like me. I'd felt like this before, a long time ago, but this time was different. I didn't think I'd ever wake up from the feeling.

More people turned up. I'm sure I heard Esme's voice once. Maybe I heard the whole family, along with Tanya's coven, I couldn't be sure though. I didn't want to think about it for too long.

When everyone left, Jacob - the first person to talk to me directly not just about me - shouted something about a dumb bloodsucker and I knew who he was talking about immediately. I got so mad at him and told him it was my fault because I hadn't found a stone in time. Jacob told me something like don't be silly and that the stone wouldn't have helped. Then he pulled me into his arms for a hug and tried to kiss me. I let him for a mere second before I realised what was happening and slapped him. It hurt me more than it hurt him but since I hadn't eaten in ages the slap wasn't very hard and didn't hurt as much as the time when I punched him.

"Jacob, how _dare_ you. I've just lost my soul-mate and you're trying to _kiss _me?? You are so immature and I HATE you. Get out now."

I sat down on the sofa again and cried. I didn't even hear Jacob leave, because I was crying so hard. But I knew he left because Charlie came down and said, "What did you do to make Jake leave?"

Except I couldn't answer; I just sobbed more.

I think two weeks passed before I phoned Jake up and asked him to come round. I wanted to apologize. But when he got here, before I could say anything, he rushed up to me, picked me up and kissed me.

And this time I let him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wrong Turn**

Chapter 5

"Don't miss the only good chance you may get in life. Don't make life suck." – Jacob

Yes. I know. It was stupid and I kissed her. So I got slapped. I deserved it. But it was totally worth it when she phoned me and asked if I would come over, and I kissed her again. That was probably also stupid, but I was surprised because this time she let me. We were all loved up like that for about a year and eventually I asked her to marry me. I was so shocked when she said yes. I nearly fainted!

It was weird. I thought Bella would have phoned up Alice to tell her or Alice would have already known because of her visions. Oh wait. She can't see me or Bella when I'm with her. Excellent... But back to the point, Bella didn't phone her. The Cullens don't come here anymore at all. They still live here, I've seen them, and I think they're making plans to move but I'm not sure.

Bella's making all the plans with me and Charlie. I think he's glad Bella's marrying me and not the bloodsucker. She's actually talking now, which Charlie loves. He said she was far too wrapped up in her own world of self pity and "that there are plenty more fish in the sea" although I'm sure I've heard Bella answer back, "Who wants a fish? I want him..." a few times but I can't be sure because she mumbles it. I think I love her. But I don't get the 'Imprint Feeling'... Will I ever? It doesn't matter if I do, because I can't leave her. Not now. It would kill her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wrong Turn**

Chapter 6

"The hole in my heart hasn't been filled. It's simply covered over. With tissue paper. It could rip at anytime. I fear it will." – Bella

As I looked at the album in my hands I thought about the future that I was sure was meant to have. The one I didn't get... the one that held Edward. When I turned the page I saw something I that definitely wasn't there before. Something I hadn't seen in a long while.

"It will be as if I never existed." Yeah, right.

I felt like screaming the house down but I didn't have the energy. I took it out and ripped it up, if it got left in there I would see it all the time and the tissue paper covering my heart would be destroyed. All the memories would come flooding back.

Too late, they just did. Damn it! I had been trying so hard to forget! I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the only knife I could find. But before I could do anything Jacob came in for his hourly fridge raid, realised what I was about to do and stopped me.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob said in a gentle voice.

"I don't know! I just want to be with him!" I told him.

"Bella, you don't want to do this."

"No Jacob, I do, I really do. I can't live anymore. Life is so unbearable all the time. Everywhere I look there's something to remind me of him. Like here at the kitchen table, he sat at this chair right here whenever he was in here."

"What about over there?" He said pointing to the armchair in the living room.

"Isn't what I'm about to say obvious? He would always sit there when Charlie felt like interrogating him on his future plans."

"That guy sure did get around..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm gonna go back to La Push for a while, will you be ok here? Don't try anything funny again."

"Fine. I'm going to bed anyway, I've had enough."

As Jake left the house, I climbed the stairs to my room.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**


End file.
